


Lullaby for the Longest Night, A

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Stewards, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Dunedain Carol for the Winter Solstice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby for the Longest Night, A

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

_As sheltered from the shadow's power,_  
You sweetly slumber, safe and sound,  
We form a ring in darkest hour  
And pass the light of hope around. 

Your father would be at our side  
But still must journey far and wide.  
Though stony roads keep us apart  
We hold _mettarë_ in his heart.

Should he feel cold and quite alone  
Where bitter wind chills to the bone,  
Without a fire, his rations short,  
We will warm him with our thought.

And if, towards the close of day,  
His weary steps should go astray  
As dark clouds hide the stars above,  
We will guide him with our love.

Perhaps, though far from journey's end,  
He shares this evening with a friend.  
They halt their stride, in cave or mire,  
To say the words and light the fire.

Tomorrow we will feast in hall  
And laugh in spite of shadow's pall,  
And sing the songs in which we store  
A little grace from Numenor.

And if in music's soft caress  
You feel the touch of Westernesse,  
Your father knows it's not in vain  
That Rangers walk in frost and rain.  
  
So, when the midnight hour is near,  
We strike a spark against our fear,  
And light a candle, fair and white,  
A beacon calling in the night.

_As sheltered from the shadow's power_  
You sweetly slumber, safe and sound,  
We form a ring in darkest hour  
And pass the light of hope around. 

****

Thanks to Altariel for lending me her winter solstice customs from _A Pale Light Lingering._  



End file.
